


for your consideration

by aerynlallaboso



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerynlallaboso/pseuds/aerynlallaboso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danzo's initial submission for the official Foundation uniform was eventually rejected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for your consideration

"Lord Danzo."

The expressions on most of the council members’ faces are not promising. Most seem amused. One is hiding a laugh badly behind his thick-fingered hand. One is slightly… green?

The one who had spoken before clears her throat. “Lord Danzo, I am afraid-” She stops momentarily. She really does appear afraid, Danzo notes to his satisfaction. “We cannot approve this design for the official Foundation uniform.”

"Why not?" Danzo asks menacingly.

"W-well-"

"It’s impractical," says the councilor who has finally finished laughing. "What if your operatives encounter cold weather? And it’s very inappropriate."

"Council members laughing in session is also very inappropriate," Danzo says coldly. The man blanches and hides behind his hand again. "All of my shinobi are trained to withstand anything that may be thrown at them. A chill is nothing for them."

The female councilor speaks up again. “There is the matter of the large vulnerability it leaves in a shinobi’s defences, as well. An uncovered and unarmoured torso is a beacon for enemy attacks.”

Danzo tightens his grip on his walking stick. “An operative who cannot avoid injury to vital spots is useless to me in any case.”

"I understand, but-"

"I wore this very design many times when I was a younger shinobi, and I was never even scratched by the enemy. It is a matter of skill. Skill that all of my ninja possess."

All background sound draws to an abrupt halt. Danzo is met by several pairs of horrified eyes, all trying and failing not to picture the grizzled old man in front of them in the relatively tight and revealing crop top design he submitted to them for consideration. Two more councilors go green.

"Well?" Danzo says. He taps his stick on the ground to get their attention back. "Do you have any more objections?"

"Yes," the female councilor says. Danzo fixes her with a hard stare from his one visible eye. "I-I mean, no, Lord Danzo. I… clearly, you have made some excellent points. And we will need more time to consider them properly before we make a final decision."

He lets the frightened silence drag out for a few seconds more before inclining his head. “I hope to hear your choice as soon as possible.”

They’ll fall, Danzo thinks contentedly to himself as he shuffles back to Foundation headquarters. And then his dreams of a force of _properly_ -clad shinobi will finally come to fruition.


End file.
